Glitter and Black Eyeliner
by inuscimitar
Summary: After the guitar licking incident, Brian returns to his room and has a bad dream of sorts, only to awake to Curt gently comforting him.


Glitter and Black Eyeliner.

I don't own the characters from Velvet Goldmine, even though I would very much like to. EWAN AND JONATHAN MAKE THE HOTTEST GAY GUYS EVER!

The last note of the final song rang throughout the stadium and the crowd went wild chanting a combination of "Maxwell!" and "Brian!" The occasional girl fainting was spotted in the crowd

Brian walked off the stage, his painfully tight leather pants cutting off circulation horribly to his nether regions. The image of Curt standing over him dominantly with his guitar and that 'come-hither' look in his eye had been too much for him. A boner in tight pants is actually quite painful now that he was experiencing it.

He lied down on his bed in his hotel room, his blue hair resting against the pillow. He was tired, but couldn't get the adrenaline from the performance out of his veins. Or the image of Curt's ass in those deliciously tight pants. Never the less, his eyes steadily grew heavy from his lack of sleep, and they closed as he began to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

Curt slowly turned the doorknob to the room, hearing Brian's peaceful snoring off to the side coming from the bed. He entered the room stealthily so as to now wake his love and stripped off his clothing. Lifting the white covers he crawled in naked beside Brian, holding him close in his arms.

Brian mumbled in his sleep something Curt didn't quite catch. He mumbled again. "Curt…Curt…"

Curt sat up and listened. The way Brian's voice trembled sounded…concerning. "Curt…you won't let it get me, will you?" Brian's face crumpled like he was going to break out in tears any second now.

Curt couldn't take it anymore. Lifting Brian up a bit, he began kissing his face and cooing in his ear. "I won't let anything happen to you…I won't let anything hurt you…"

Brian's eyes popped open. His eyes were a bit blood shot, but they're blue shown out as clear as day. He turned around a bit to see Curt behind him, naked as far as he could tell. He felt such comfort in these arms, and saw such fierce love in those eyes. He had heard Curt's words and felt the truth behind them. Turning fully around in his lover's arms, he kissed him intensely, all late night fears erased.

Curt deepened the kiss, tilting Brian's head back to allow his tongue deeper access to the other man's mouth. Brian moaned from his ministrations. Curt felt the younger man's hands begin to roam his body, caressing from his shoulder down his chest, pausing to tweak Curt's nipples. They continued they're descent downwards, almost reaching his hardening length. Curt pulled back and said with a coy smile. "Nope. This is about you.

Brian pouted. "But babe…"

Curt smiled again. He leaned forward and began nibbling on Brian's neck, delighting in his lover's small moans. Brian gasped when Curt hit a particular spot. He began to push Brain down from his sitting position on the bed. The rocker dragged his tongue up his lover's neck, delighting in the taste of his skin. He worked his way downwards once more, his hands massaging behind them. "You know…I'm on the verge of making you get dressed again Brian."

Brian opened his eyes. "Whatever for!" A desperate look entered his face, begging Curt not to stop.

Curt gave his traditional lazy smirk. "Because. It's so much more interesting when I get to rip your clothes off myself. Its seems that tonight, you've already done that for me." He began to imitate Brian's British accent, poorly. "Personally, I thought that it was my bloody job."

Brian closed his eyes again when Curt resumed sucking and blowing on his nipple. "I'll keep that in mind." Curt let his hand trail down to Brian's thigh, caressing it softly. He brought it up higher till, until it was wrapped around Brian's length. He brought it up and down slowly. Brian shuddered and gripped the sheets. Curt slithered his body down further, enjoying the friction it caused and the looks that crossed over Brian's beautiful almost feminine features. Finally reaching his goal, Curt gave him a long languid lick.

A few moments later, Brian found himself on his stomach, his head coming ever closer to thrusting up and hitting the headboard of the bed. Curt bit his shoulders and neck tenderly, moans coming from deep down in his throat.

Spent, they lay next to each other and gently felt each other's body's. Brian felt so loved right then, surrounded by Curt's beauty and warmth. How similar they were yet so different. Brian saw in the mirror on the dresser across the room the glitter make up still covering his eyes from the concert earlier on. He looked behind him to Curt's wonderful blue-green eyes. They were surrounded by black eyeliner, a tribute to his rocker nature. Curt gave him a faint smile and that's when Brian felt that familiar tug at his heart. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for whatever reaction would come. He couldn't believe he was going to say it for the first time. "I love you," he whispered leaning over Curt's ear. Curt looked up at him, a very welcoming and loving look on his face.

"I love you too, Brian. I always will."

"And you'll always be with me?"

"Forever."

Brian turned around to sleep, tears of shear joy forming in his eyes. He didn't see Curt's on tears fall when he closed his eyes.


End file.
